The Weasley Maneuver
by The Rose Blue Prince
Summary: Short One-Shot (now a Two-Shot!). A solution is reached and a problem is solved, all thanks to one ginger wizard that seems to have magical powers over all of reality. Also featuring; a special appearance from the one and only Time Turner!
1. The Philosopher's Stone

**The Weasley Maneuver**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter.

A Fullmetal Alchemist & Harry Potter Crossover FanFiction By: The Rose Blue Prince

* * *

By crossing about four and a half dimensions, a certain red headed Weasley poked his head out of the tear in reality he had recently created (with the help of magic and a mysterious device called a Time Turner), and upon spotting the boy he was looking for, stepped out of the rip entirely.

"Oi! You, blond shorty!" Ron yelled, jogging over to where a pair of boys were sitting.

Upon hearing the word short, Edward Elric turned to the ginger and began one of his signature rants, going from reasonably calm to violently explosive in about 0.3 seconds, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO MICROSCOPICALLY MINUSCULE THAT THEY COULDN'T EVEN-"

The alchemist in question was abruptly cut off, however, when the seemingly rude ginger thrust a red stone into Ed's hands before jumping back into the rip in reality, where Ronald's final remark could be heard echoing throughout the entirety of the space time continuum, "You're welcome, mate! Enjoy the Philosopher's Stone!"

Edward and Alphonse just stood there, mouth's agape, as the rip closed, leaving nary a trace of its existence.

* * *

**A/N: **Written on a whim, posted because Flue told me to (she gets scary when she doesn't get what she wants... *Shudder*).

Hope you enjoyed, and feel free to leave me a review if you please. ~


	2. The Sorcerer's Stone

**The Weasley Maneuver: _Epilogue_**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter.

A Fullmetal Alchemist & Harry Potter FanFiction By: The Rose Blue Prince

* * *

"Hey, Ron, where did you go?" asked a very confused Harry Potter, quickly closing the distance between him and his friend as he crossed the quiet hallway they were both currently standing in.

Ron, in response to his friend's question, turned toward the slightly out of breath Boy-Who-Lived and replied flippantly, "Huh? Oh, I just left to go and give a gift to some poor blokes that deserved it."

"That doesn't really answer my question—"

Harry, however, was cut off rather suddenly when he noticed the intensity of the stare Ron was currently giving him. Closing his mouth silently, Harry simply opted to raise an eyebrow at his friend's strange behavior, though he did decide not to question it verbally.

The ginger grinned happily, then, and spun on his heel as he started toward the direction of the Great Hall. After a moment of Harry just remaining, somewhat baffled, in the exact same spot, Ron called back over his shoulder, "What are ya standing around for? You don't want to miss breakfast, do you, mate?"

In turn, Harry suddenly noticed how late in the morning it had gotten—him having lost track of time searching for a certain red-headed friend of his earlier—and quickly hurried after him. The raven haired wizard knew that Ron's sly excuse to 'shut up and go eat' was most likely a way to say that the conversation was over, but Harry didn't protest.

After all, he knew that Ron was a good person, and if he really wanted to tell Harry about where he'd gone and adventured off to this morning, he'd tell him. For the moment, though, Harry was just content engaging in some light conversation concerning Quidditch and the like.

Though the secretive, happy smile that graced Ron's freckled face every time he looked at one of the enchanted suits of armor that stood guard in Hogwart's many halls as well as the added bounce in the ginger's step did freak him out a little bit.

* * *

**A/N: **Ron needed more love. He doesn't get enough, and, honestly, he deserves more than what he gets.

*Cough* Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this unplanned extra bit. :'3

*Runs away to work on chapter nine of TCC* See you all later. ;D


End file.
